thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of a New Life
Note This Story belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must ask permission to edit it or anything else. Chapter 1: The Race of Change. Iba laughed as the wind trailed along beside her giving her the speed she needed to run. Iba glanced over her shoulder and sniffed not being able to see her brothers but she new they where there. As Iba pushed herself harder,something grabbed her hide legs making her fall. "Hey! No fair Timbalie!" Iba cried as Timbalie wrestled her to the ground. "Of course it is! If you can't run you can't win!" Timbalie cried as he pushed his paws on her shoulders. Iba wrestled underneath his grasp trying to leap up again. As the two continued to spar Lunrackter ran by laughing. The siblings glanced at each other and leapt up chasing after their brother. "I'm gonna win!" Lunrackter laughed running farther ahead. "No your not!" Cried Timbalie chasing after his brother. "Can't run fast enough Lun!" Iba said catching up to Timbalie. Although neither sibling could catch Lunrackter due to that he was the fastest. "I win!" Lunrackter cried dancing around as his siblings caught up to him panting. "Only *pant* because Timbalie *pant* tackled me!" Iba cried glaring at her brothers. Timbalie stuck his tongue out at her as he bent down to drink from the watering hole. Iba and Lunrackter joined him drinking their fill then looking at each other. "Wisteria always misses all the fun." Lunrackter said swatting at Timbalie's tail. "She worries more then a warthog without mud!" Timbalie laughed swatting Lunrackter's paw away. Iba wanted to defend her sister but what they said was true Wisteria never came on adventures with them. "Oh knock it off you three! It's time to come back to the den." Ama said walking out of the bushes glaring at her cubs. "Mom!" Timbalie cried jumping back. "I thought you where out hunting." He said shuffling his paws and glancing at his siblings. "Well I was hunting,until I heard three Cubs not in the den." Ama said glaring at her cubs. "Mom we where only coming to the watering hole." Iba stepped forward. "Besides it was all my idea," Iba said glancing at her brothers "Don't be mad at Timbalie or Lunrackter." Iba saw her siblings stare at her as Ama's angry gaze looked at Iba. "Well Iba..." Ama never finished her sentence as Timbalie stepped forward. "Mom it was actually really my idea,Iba just came along because I called her chicken." Timbalie said standing beside his sister giving Iba an encouraging smile. Ama opened her mouth to say something but Lunrackter stepped forward. "Mother it was my idea. I said I was the fastest and challenged them to a race." Lunrackter walked forward nudging Timbalie's shoulder. Ama's gaze sofented as she looked at all three of her cubs with a smile. "I'm never going to find out who's idea it really was, am I." Ama purred shaking her head. "Nope!" All three cubs said at the same time with big smiles. Ama shook her head. "At least one of my children actually listens to me and stays in the den!" Ama laughed. "Now let's get you home, Wisteria probably thinks you where eaten my a zebra!" Ama laughed once more pushing them to their feet. "Race you!" Timbalie cried speeding off towards Howling Canyon. Iba was about to give chase when a chill crept through her spine. Iba turned starring at the nearby thickets then snapped out of her trance as Lunrackter flicked his tail at her. "Not fair!" Iba and Lunrackter cried giving chase leaving a disapproving Mother in the dust. Chapter 2: The Night it All Changed. Iba yawned, her teeth glinted in the pale moon lit sky. She had eaten well tonight, her father had brought down a zebra and the Pride feasted. Iba glances at her sleeping siblings. Lun was sleeping soundly, his belly rising slowly indicating his deep sleep. Timbalie too had his face tucked into the curve of Ama’s belly, his breathe still. Wisteria was fidgety as always, but Ama stroked her daughter with her tail, calming her. Iba smiled as she to curled up, her eyelids closely slightly. Her fathers large heart pounded, lolling her to sleep. Iba smiles, she was safe with her family. Finally the shadow of sleep crept over her and she gave into the dark. ———— Iba woke with a fright. She could hear the roar of the Pride’s lionesses around her and their scent of fury. Iba panicked, she ran crashing into the rock wall of the cave. She looked frantically for her mother in the fray of snarling lions and that’s when she saw him. I lion with a coat black as night and a mane as white as snow was smirking in the cave entrance. His red eyes gazed the lions as he crept upon the edge. That’s when Iba inhaled sharply. This was a battle! A lioness Unknown to her was thrown to the ground, she snarled as Ferka, Iba’s aunt followed attacking the strange female. “Iba!” Iba turned her head to her mothers voice. “Momma!” Iba roared searching for her mother’s golden pelt. “Iba! You have to run! Find your siblings!” Ama’s voice rang out from the crowd. Iba scanned once more and saw her mother, leaping at a lioness. Her mother was covered I scarlet blood: the whole cave was. Iba turned and watched, refusing to leave her Pride. “Iba! HELP!” Iba shot around recognizing the frail voice of Wisteria. Her sister was cornered by a rugged male, his jaws dropped salvia. “Wisteria I’m coming!” Iba yowled running towards her sister. Even for her small size, Iba and her siblings still hadn’t teeth and claws. Iba leapt towards the male, climbing to his back. She remebered the times she had often crawled on to her fathers back and ride around, except this time her claws sank into the males shoulders. He roared more in fury then pain, bucking around. Iba dug her jaws into the males man keeping hold as she scrambled her hind paws. Wisteria took the time to escape and ran for cover inthe shadows. Iba felt her body flail once, than it wasn’t over. She was flung through the air and crashed to the cliff floor, barley outside the entrance. She opened her eyes slowly, her shoulder was bleeding, but seemed unbroken. She crawled to her paws, her legs shaking. “Enough!” A startling roar rang out as the females departed from the battle, although they cast glares of hate towards Iba’s Pride. WIP Category:Fanfiction Category:CrazyNeonWolfx's Content